


The beginning.

by evilregal007



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal007/pseuds/evilregal007
Summary: Author's Note: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible. This story is based mainly on Scully





	1. Chapter 1

Author’s Note: SO, IN THIS STORY MULDER WAS NEVER ABDUCTED. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE X-FILES OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I HOPE THOSE WHO READ THIS LIKE IT. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. CO-WRITTEN WITH AnakinPadmeSkywalker

~Too much love, no one else to give it to~  
Not knowing what to do or say, Mulder silently asked whatever God there may be to tell him what to do, to give him a sign of some sort. After a few moments of deliberation, he absentmindedly walked to Scully's bedroom; he didn't know what to say or do but he found himself just wanting to hold her.  
As Mulder walked into the room, he could see a white photo frame with a copy of two of them at the baseball field; he remembered that night as one of his favorite memories. Scully had never hit a baseball and Mulder just wanted to make her smile. Looking over to the bed, he saw that Scully was laying on the right side.   
“Mulder, I don’t want to talk.”  
“That’s fine, Scully, we don’t have to…I just want to be here for you.” As Mulder finished talking, he started to crawl on the bed over to Scully and carefully laid behind her. Scully turned over to face him as he spoke, “Dana its OK, I want to be here for you. I know I said that I didn’t want this to come between us, and it's not, but you are my best friend and you are in pain…it's my job to be here.”   
Scully moved into Mulder’s chest as she started to cry, realizing he was right. Mulder just being there with her was the best thing for her right now.  
Mulder and Scully stayed in the same position for over an hour, soft kisses placed by Mulder to the top of Scully’s head and forehead.  
“Mulder?” Scully looked up at his face. “I am so sorry.”  
“Scully for what?” Mulder placed a kiss to her forehead.  
“For bringing you into this, I should have never asked you to do that for me.” Scully began to try and remove herself from his embrace; Mulder held her tighter.   
“Scully, I would have done this for you any day and anytime. You have been through so much with me, and I would gladly give you anything you want. I wish I could make everything right for you, you have wanted this for so long, I would give my last breath for you to have a child.” Mulder kissed her again.  
“Why, why for me Mulder?”   
“Because Scully, you are the only person I have left in this world. You are my family.” Mulder relieved some of his hold on Scully. She put her right ear to Mulder’s chest to listen to his heartbeat, steady and soothing. Mulder put his chin to her forehead, he loved the sweet vanilla smell of her hair. The pair drifted off to sleep, both feeling safe, warm, and loved in each others company.   
There were fair to many reasons why they couldn’t be together romantically, the biggest one was the F.B.I mandate forbidding the dating of another agent assigned to the same department. They were both afraid of being separated, and the F.B.I using that to permanently close the X-files.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning  
Scully woke before Mulder; she couldn’t help but smile at him. Here he was, so perfect for her, and they were so perfect together. Scully remembered every time they had “slept” together; she loved how close it made her feel to him, they had been together three times and that was enough for Scully to want more and more. She wanted him right now, she wanted to feel his kisses all over her body, she wanted to feel him inside her again.  
Scully decided to give into her feelings, “Mulder?” she pulled herself upright so their faces were right in front of each other.  
“Well hello, sleeping beauty.” Mulder smiled at his best friend and soul mate.  
“Mulder, I want to do something, I need to do this.” Scully began to kiss Mulder with every ounce of desire she felt. Her kisses were returned by a very eager Mulder, who missed her passionate touch.  
“Scully, are you sure you want to do this.”   
She pushed Mulder onto his back, as she settled herself down on his hardness, she met his gaze.  
“Yes….I want to do this, I need to do this. Just this once, I don’t want anything in the way. Its just you and me, no F.B.I, no X-files, just you and me.”  
“Scully, I'm not complaining. Are you sure you want to connect on that level? We can’t do this if it turns out to be something more.”  
“Mulder, I need to feel something other than pain right now.”   
They continued to kiss until Mulder took off Scully’s shirt and bra, sliding his hands up and down her back until he could no longer contain himself. He grabbed her hips, flipping them over so Scully was now on her back. They gave into their feelings for each other, their physical intimacy causing the outside world and all it’s cares to fade into nothing. 

5:45 AM  
Mulder woke to something shaking in the bed, it took him several seconds for him to re-center himself and realize where he was. As soon as he realized Scully was at arm's length and shaking, Mulder pulled her back to his chest and held her close.  
“Emily?”, Scully let out a soft cry that broke Mulder’s heart.   
Emily was the daughter of Scully, the daughter that she had not given birth to or even knew about until the little girl was three years old and dying. Mulder remembered it like yesterday, he loved how happy Scully was at first before Emily got sick, but he also remembered watching as her heart broke slowly. He knew that she would lose something from Emily’s death, some of the light he had always seen in her eyes, they became sad and sometimes lost.  
As the sun had just finished rising Scully unconsciously rolled onto her right side where she met with Mulder's bare skin, the sun had made her hair seem brighter and lit her face. Mulder smiled and kissed her forehead, he was so grateful that it was Saturday. Mulder decided not to do his usual routine of going into the office and make Scully miss another day of the sun she craved.   
Instead, he decided to lay in Scully’s bed and hold her. Mulder fell back asleep with Scully in his arms and a big smile on his face.

Read and review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author’s Note: SO, IN THIS STORY MULDER WAS NEVER ABDUCTED. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE X-FILES OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I HOPE THOSE WHO READ THIS LIKE IT. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. CO-WRITTEN WITH AnakinPadmeSkywalker

~Too much love, no one else to give it to~  
Not knowing what to do or say, Mulder silently asked whatever God there may be to tell him what to do, to give him a sign of some sort. After a few moments of deliberation, he absentmindedly walked to Scully's bedroom; he didn't know what to say or do but he found himself just wanting to hold her.  
As Mulder walked into the room, he could see a white photo frame with a copy of two of them at the baseball field; he remembered that night as one of his favorite memories. Scully had never hit a baseball and Mulder just wanted to make her smile. Looking over to the bed, he saw that Scully was laying on the right side.   
“Mulder, I don’t want to talk.”  
“That’s fine, Scully, we don’t have to…I just want to be here for you.” As Mulder finished talking, he started to crawl on the bed over to Scully and carefully laid behind her. Scully turned over to face him as he spoke, “Dana its OK, I want to be here for you. I know I said that I didn’t want this to come between us, and it's not, but you are my best friend and you are in pain…it's my job to be here.”   
Scully moved into Mulder’s chest as she started to cry, realizing he was right. Mulder just being there with her was the best thing for her right now.  
Mulder and Scully stayed in the same position for over an hour, soft kisses placed by Mulder to the top of Scully’s head and forehead.  
“Mulder?” Scully looked up at his face. “I am so sorry.”  
“Scully for what?” Mulder placed a kiss to her forehead.  
“For bringing you into this, I should have never asked you to do that for me.” Scully began to try and remove herself from his embrace; Mulder held her tighter.   
“Scully, I would have done this for you any day and anytime. You have been through so much with me, and I would gladly give you anything you want. I wish I could make everything right for you, you have wanted this for so long, I would give my last breath for you to have a child.” Mulder kissed her again.  
“Why, why for me Mulder?”   
“Because Scully, you are the only person I have left in this world. You are my family.” Mulder relieved some of his hold on Scully. She put her right ear to Mulder’s chest to listen to his heartbeat, steady and soothing. Mulder put his chin to her forehead, he loved the sweet vanilla smell of her hair. The pair drifted off to sleep, both feeling safe, warm, and loved in each others company.   
There were fair to many reasons why they couldn’t be together romantically, the biggest one was the F.B.I mandate forbidding the dating of another agent assigned to the same department. They were both afraid of being separated, and the F.B.I using that to permanently close the X-files.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning  
Scully woke before Mulder; she couldn’t help but smile at him. Here he was, so perfect for her, and they were so perfect together. Scully remembered every time they had “slept” together; she loved how close it made her feel to him, they had been together three times and that was enough for Scully to want more and more. She wanted him right now, she wanted to feel his kisses all over her body, she wanted to feel him inside her again.  
Scully decided to give into her feelings, “Mulder?” she pulled herself upright so their faces were right in front of each other.  
“Well hello, sleeping beauty.” Mulder smiled at his best friend and soul mate.  
“Mulder, I want to do something, I need to do this.” Scully began to kiss Mulder with every ounce of desire she felt. Her kisses were returned by a very eager Mulder, who missed her passionate touch.  
“Scully, are you sure you want to do this.”   
She pushed Mulder onto his back, as she settled herself down on his hardness, she met his gaze.  
“Yes….I want to do this, I need to do this. Just this once, I don’t want anything in the way. Its just you and me, no F.B.I, no X-files, just you and me.”  
“Scully, I'm not complaining. Are you sure you want to connect on that level? We can’t do this if it turns out to be something more.”  
“Mulder, I need to feel something other than pain right now.”   
They continued to kiss until Mulder took off Scully’s shirt and bra, sliding his hands up and down her back until he could no longer contain himself. He grabbed her hips, flipping them over so Scully was now on her back. They gave into their feelings for each other, their physical intimacy causing the outside world and all it’s cares to fade into nothing. 

5:45 AM, the next morning  
Mulder awoke to something shaking, and it took him several seconds for him to re-center himself and realize where he was. As soon as he realized Scully was at arm's length and shaking, in the bed with him, Mulder pulled her back to his chest and held her close.  
“Emily?” Scully let out a soft cry that broke Mulder’s heart.   
Emily had been the daughter of Scully, the phantom daughter she had not given birth to or even knew about, until the little girl was three years old and dying. Mulder remembered it like yesterday; he’d loved how happy Scully was at first, before Emily got sick.  
He also remembered watching as Scully’s heart broke slowly, the bond she’d formed with the girl now causing her as much pain as it had once given her joy. He knew that she would lose something from Emily’s death; some of the light he had always seen in her eyes dimmed, and then they became sad and lost.  
As the sun finished rising, Scully unconsciously rolled onto her right side, where she met Mulder's bare skin; the sun had made her hair seem brighter and lit her face, illuminating it with a glow that resembled a halo. Mulder smiled and kissed her forehead; he was so grateful that it was Saturday. Mulder decided not to do his usual routine of going into the office to work overtime, making Scully miss another day of the sun she craved.   
Instead, he decided to lay in Scully’s bed and hold her. Mulder fell back asleep with Scully in his arms, a smile on his face as he felt for the first time, hope and contentment.

Read and review, please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author’s Note: SO, IN THIS STORY MULDER WAS NEVER ABDUCTED. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE X-FILES OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I HOPE THOSE WHO READ THIS LIKE IT. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW.

No hope for all things good  
Saturday, 11:30 am  
Scully woke with an internal feeling of warmth and love, snuggled into Mulder’s chest, feeling safe. Mulder had given her a night she would never forget, and their reality had been suspended, even if just for a moment. The previous night, everything she yearned to feel over the past seven years was finally given to her, and she felt a sense of completeness. Although she knew their night together couldn’t be anything more than just that, Scully wondered what would happen when Mulder woke up. Would he leave and think this was the worst mistake they had made, or would he stay and could they just go back to normal?  
These thoughts had Scully's mind going in circles.   
“Well good morning sleeping beauty.” Mulder murmured, kissing Scully before he laid back and pulled her close to his chest.  
Scully was pleasantly surprised he had not said anything about their indiscretions the previous night. “Good morning to you too.”  
“Scully, you called out for Emily last night. The last time I heard you do that was over a year ago.” Mulder used his left hand to grab Scully’s, his eyes reflecting his empathy.  
“Oh? Um….yes, I was dreaming about her last night. I thought I had seen her last week, I guess with everything going on….I miss her so much. And I barely knew her.” Scully moved away from Mulder and sat up on the edge of her bed. “Mulder, maybe you should go.”  
“No Scully, I am not going anywhere. I can’t leave here knowing how you feel right now. I'm sorry, but I can't trust you to be alone right now.”  
“So what are you thinking….I'm going to kill myself if you aren't here? Well fine, if you won't leave then I will. Lock the door on your way out.” Scully shot up angrily, grabbed her clothes from the day before, and headed off to the bathroom. Mulder jumped up and ran in front of Scully to stop her.  
“I remember what happened to you after we got back here after Emily died; you were absolutely destroyed. I left you that night and I should never have left you. You almost killed yourself, Scully. If I hadn't come back you would be dead, and I can’t go through that again. I can’t take the risk.” Mulder took the clothes from Scully’s hands and pulled her into a hug.  
“Mulder, after everything we have been through, why can't I have this one thing? I had to watch a daughter that I never knew I had die, and for a short time Mulder I was excited to bring her home….then her sweet little soul was taken. How does something like that not affect your life? Mulder, I think about her every day.” Scully started to cry into Mulder’s chest.  
Mulder wanted to absorb her pain to take all of it away from her so she could no longer feel so hurt. “Scully, I wish I could take the pain away and I know that I can’t, but just let me be here for you right now. I don’t care if you need to scream, cry, hit, or just be held; I am here for you. Like I said, you are the only person I have left in this world; you are my family. Do you have any idea what that was like for me? I had to shove my fingers down YOUR throat in that bathroom tub to get all the pills out of your system, then I stayed up all day and all night to make sure you kept breathing. Scully, if I had lost you, I know there would be no way anyone could have stopped me from finding and killing every single person and being that started all of your pain…..and in the end I would have killed myself too, because I know that I should have never let you become so involved.” Mulder used his right index finger to lift Scully’s head up so that they were looking at each other.  
“Scully, I love you so much, and I couldn’t live without you.” Mulder placed a kiss to Scully’s forehead.  
Scully’s left hand went up to Mulders cheek to wipe a single tear away. “Mulder, I am so sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted the pain to end. I promise I will never do anything like that ever again. As long as you promise me something.” She pulled herself back into Mulder’s chest, and held onto him as if he would vanish at any moment.   
“Promise me that you will never leave me. I don’t care if we can’t be together, I just need to know that you will be here.” Mulder knew what she meant; she was afraid to lose anyone else, and in truth, Mulder was terrified to lose Scully because he truly had no one left in the world.  
“Dana Katherine Scully, I will never leave you willingly.”   
Scully looked up at Mulder, her eyes closing as his lips met hers. She felt butterflies of desire every time Mulder kissed her, and as the kiss became more passionate, he picked her up and carried her into the shower in her ensuite bathroom.  
Fumbling to start the water in the shower, their passion intensified and they found they could not keep their hands off of each other; finally, Scully turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. Mulder moved them into the water, instantly lifting Scully and easing her onto him. As he moved into her as fast as he could, he could feel her receptivity and increasing response; he began to pick up speed, feeling her muscles contracting and tightening around him.  
Abruptly, he put Scully down, turning her around until they moved into their new position; he could feel her climax hastening, moving closer with every push, every joining. Mulder turned off the water and pushed Scully to the back wall of the shower, kissing her as if she were a piece of glass that needed worshipped and could shatter at any moment. He moved his left hand down and touched her intimately; moving with a constant pressure that caused Scully to shake and tremble, finally culminating in her release. Limp and afraid to fall, Scully wrapped both arms around Mulder's shoulders, resting her head on his chest and using him for balance.  
She led Mulder back to the bedroom, silently pushing him onto the bed where she positioned herself to move on top of him. Feeling her muscles coil and tighten again, she squeezed her eyes shut, riding out their final wave of passion until she could feel her body release, and the last image she saw was of him.  
Exhausted, Scully lay her head on Mulder's chest with her ear over his heart; she loved the feeling, the sound of the slow and steady beating. “Mulder……I don’t want to move.” And she didn’t. Here, in the comfort of his embrace, in the security of this room, all the cares of work, personal life, and past remained safely outside. She remained in this position for some time, trying to catch her breath.   
Finally, Mulder turned them over onto their side so they faced each other.   
“Scully, do you ever wonder what your life would be like without the X-files?” Mulder rubbed her cheek with his thumb.  
She thought for a moment. “There was a time that I did, but now I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I can’t picture my life without you. I love what we have, and I will never regret following you; I love our search for the truth.”  
“Scully, I love you.” Mulder said, unable to keep the truth of his feelings inside. Again, he kissed her and pulled her in closer to him.  
“I love you too. Mulder, do you ever wonder?”  
“No, not for me; my life was already going the path of the X-files, ever since Samantha. But I do wonder for you, I wonder what your life could have been like, I wonder if you'd be married, have a house full of kids. The only thing I now wonder for myself is how much more empty my life would be without you.”  
Mulder and Scully stayed in the same position, silent, falling back asleep in each other's embrace.

Missing love found  
In a tiny one-bedroom apartment, completely blacked out by dark curtains across the street from Scully’s apartment, her daughter Emily and sister Melissa lived. They had been there for the past two years, quiet, biding their time. They were habitual, watching Scully the same time every day when she left for work, as well as when she came home. They knew her schedule, her rituals…what friends and acquaintances she had, as well as the largely solitary life she led.  
Seven-year-old Emily sat behind the curtains religiously, waiting every day to get a glimpse of her biological mother, the mother she knew for just under a week, and who she secretly dreamt of every night. Emily knew about Scully before she was adopted, there had even been times where Emily could see through Scully’s eyes. She could also see her father, although the true paternal DNA that comprised the other half of little Emily had never been known to Scully or anyone else.  
“Aunt Missy?” Emily looked over at her auntie.  
“Yes, little bug?” Melissa walked over to Emily, who was sitting in her favorite spot by the window.  
“Can we talk to Mommy today? I really want to see her.” Emily peeked out the window to make sure that she had not missed her mother coming home.   
“Not yet little bug, but soon we can.” Melissa moved over to put her arm around Emily.  
“She has to know though.”   
Melissa looked down at Emily, hesitantly meeting her eyes, “Know what?”  
“My little brother is coming soon.”  
“Your mom is pregnant?”  
“She was the other day, but not today. Mommy needs me right now. She will be pregnant again soon. We have to tell her and Mulder about the danger that the baby is in. We all have to go, Auntie, we have to leave, or else Mommy won't get to keep him.” Tears started to form in Emily’s eyes.  
“We don’t know if she will be pregnant….why don’t we wait until you know she is for sure? Then I promise we will go see her.” Melissa leaned down and kissed Emily’s head.  
Pacified, Emily seemed to accept her answer, content for the moment. “Ok….. Auntie, I love you.”   
“I love you too, sweet girl.”   
Melissa got up and walked to the bathroom.

Sitting on the side of the bathroom tub, Melissa put her head in her hands and started to cry. She had missed her big sister so much. She knew that as soon as Scully found out about the soon to be baby, she would call their mother. The thought of seeing her mom again felt like a miracle; the last time she had seen her mom was when Melissa was going to check on her sister. The night Melissa was murdered was still very foggy to her; still, she knew she was returned, and returned with Emily with the full knowledge of who they were and who they were to each other.  
They had been chased and tracked several times since their return, their lives in a perpetual state of instability. Once, they had almost run right into Dana. Melissa taught Emily what she could in the way of education, making sure she did her chores, kept clean, and got to bed on time. In the end, she felt like a true mother to the little girl, even though her own daughter was in another state with terrible people who had done nothing but hurt her.   
Melissa remembered also, the tests and the pain; being locked in a cell, made to have a baby that she ultimately fell in love with. Hesitant at first, she was forced to hold her baby, to bond with her little girl; the doctors told her that she could keep her baby, but like another cruel trick of fate it was taken only six months later.  
Baby Katherine Margaret Scully was born February 23rd, the same day as her aunt Dana. Melissa felt hope for the first time in two years when her daughter was born; she had fought so hard to keep Katie in her arms when the doctors came to take her away. Melissa never even got a picture of Katie, but she remembered every inch of her face, from her bright brown eyes to her rosy cheeks and her grandmother's smile.  
Melissa wished she could be with Dana right now to help her through her miscarriage; it was her job as a sister to be there for Dana to have a shoulder to cry on….in spite of the fact that Dana led her own life and had Mulder, she still wanted to be with her.  
Emily’s visions had never been wrong, but Melissa didn’t want to see Scully too soon, as it was imperative that the child to come must be born, or all hope in the world would be lost. This was the ultimate gift, and burden that was hers to carry—the entire world literally sat on the shoulders of a child that had not yet been conceived.


	4. Chapter 4

Author’s Note: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible.   
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the X-Files or any of the original characters. I hope those who read this like it and review. Co-written with AnakinPadmeSkywalker. 

 

Mothers Intuition   
Their night of passion was followed by forty-eight undisturbed hours of bliss for Scully and Mulder. The pair stayed in Scully’s apartment spending time talking, giggling, holding each other; walls were broken down as each got to know the other, and they were more intimate in those forty-eight hours than either of them had been in their years of working together.  
They went back to work on Monday in separate cars, both acting as if nothing had happened. It was necessary, Scully realized, to compartmentalize their personal and their professional relationship into separate spaces so they could effectively do their duty.  
The next two weeks were occupied with a new X-file in Atlanta, which had turned out to be just a couple kids playing a prank. Scully spent that following weekend at home feeling ill and relaxing, while Mulder and the Lone Gunmen were working up in Colorado, chasing yet another X-file. 

Saturday 1:00pm   
Sitting at home on the couch watching Charmed and clutching onto a bucket, Scully couldn’t help but think about Melissa and Emily. She felt them sometimes, or at least what she thought was them; she remembered back just two weeks ago to when Mulder asked if she had ever wondered what her life would be like without the X-files. Yet, the only thing she pondered was what her life could be like if her sister and daughter were with her still today. What would the holidays and birthdays look like, would Melissa have kids, and would their kids grow up together? What would Emily's personality be like?   
Throwing up for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Mulder had insisted that she go see her doctor. But Scully was adamant; she already knew what was wrong with her, she just had the flu and with the right treatment, she would get back to normal in no time.  
Every time she was sick, Mulder was right there with his insistence on the doctor; it made Scully smile knowing how he’d always been there for her, so she didn’t mind it. Scully took the glass of water off the table in front of her and drank the last of it. Deciding that she could no longer stay awake, she decided to call her mom and ask her to come over, right after she laid down for a nap.

More time  
“Auntie!” Emily ran into the bedroom and jumped onto Melissa, who was sitting on the bed. The child amazed her; sometimes her energy was boundless.  
“Hey little bug, whats going on?” Melissa moved errant strands of hair away from her eyes.  
Emily took two deep breaths, “Mommy is pregnant!”  
Melissa took a deep breath. “Emily, do you know if your mom knows yet?”  
“No she doesn’t, but I do. So let's go see her so I can tell her…please Auntie you said that we could go when she was pregnant. And grandma’s on her way, too.” Emily’s eyes grew wide, lit up with excitement.  
“Not yet little bug, soon we can go. Your mom needs to find out first, I know that I would want to be the first to find out if I was having a baby. And its too early; we really should stay here for a few more weeks.”  
“NO! You said we could go, I want to go. I want to see her!” Emily yelled at Melissa; in her frustration she put her head on Melissa’s chest and started to cry.  
“Emily, your mom needs to be stress-free for as long as possible, and we need to make sure that we do everything to keep her and the baby safe.” Melissa kissed her niece on the top of her head, “I know you want to see your mom, and trust me baby girl, I want to see my mom too. Moms are safe people; they love you know matter what, and they are always there for you.”  
“Do you think that maybe she thinks about me?”  
“Oh honey, I bet that your mom thinks about you every day, and I believe she does miss you. And why wouldn’t she? You are one amazing little girl.”  
“Auntie, do you think that maybe mommy and Mulder will help us get Katie?”   
“Emily, how do you know about Katie?”   
“I saw her in one of my visions; I saw you signing Joy To The World to her. Mommy sang that to Mulder once when they were lost.”   
Melissa was taken aback for just a moment. “Emily, you’ve never seen the past before, have you? Why didn’t you tell me?”   
Emily got off her aunt's lap and stood in front of her. “I didn’t want to make you sad.”  
“Little bug, I’m not sad at all, this only means that your abilities are getting stronger.”  
“I love you, Auntie.” Emily hugged her tight.  
“I love you too Emily.” A wide smile spread across Melissa’s face as she hugged Emily.  
“I'm gonna go and watch for grandma, wanna come?”   
“Absolutely.”   
Emily grabbed her Auntie’s hand, and they walked over to the window, where they sat on either side of the curtain.   
After a period of watching, Melissa got up, poured two glasses of milk, and then tossed a pack of cookies into Emily’s waiting hands.

Scully jumped up out of bed at 6:00 p.m. to the sound of her apartment door opening, then being closed and locked. Grabbing her gun on the nightstand beside her bed, Scully felt an unusual amount of fear and need to protect her self.   
Watching the shadow of a person move closer to Scully's bedroom, she remembered that she had asked her mother to come over. Putting the gun down then placing her hands on her chest, Scully closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.  
“Scully!” Maggie rushed over to her daughter moving her to sit down, sitting beside her. She could see the obvious distress on her face. “Oh, my baby. What’s wrong sweetheart?” Scully laid down, putting her head on her mother's lap.  
“I don’t know mom. But I'm scared…….something feels off. What if the cancer is back?”  
“Oh, my darling, I do not think that is the case. I think you have the flu and you are trying to doctor yourself, and it's not helping.”   
“Why do you think I called my mom.” Scully smirked a little to herself.   
“Well, you have me here for as long as you need. And don’t even think about going into work right now, Mulder is just going to have to get by without you. Not that he will be away from you very much.”  
“Mom, you know how he is, I am the only person he has left.”  
“Hey now, I wasn’t complaining, I love that he is here when I can’t be or when you refuse to call me.” Maggie kissed Scully’s head. “I am going to go and run you a bath.”   
Scully sat up and watched her mom go into the bathroom.

Maggie's mind raced with terror for her daughter. She knew to never dare ask Scully if she could be pregnant, so she attributed all of Scully’s symptoms to the flu. Scully was the only daughter she had left, she never heard from Charlie, Melissa was dead, and the only other of her children she saw and spoke to regularly was her oldest child Bill and his wife.   
Maggie absolutely adored her only grandchild. And yet…..there was an absence she felt keenly. She wished every day for Emily to be there, knowing she could not change the past, but lost to her feelings regardless. If she were able to bring her youngest child Melissa back, and bring Charlie closer to the family, it would feel complete again, unified. Having them all back together was everything Maggie ever wanted.   
Scully walked in, wrapped up snug in her bathrobe. “Mom, I’m going to be fine….right?”  
“Absolutely. I'm going to go and make you some food. If you need anything--and I mean anything--you holler for me. OK?”   
Scully nodded to her mother, and then watched as she left the bathroom, closing the door only partially.  
Something was off about her daughter, and Maggie was uneasy. She felt like she needed to stay with Dana, no matter what she said. It was a compulsion, an instinct, and this feeling terrified Maggie Scully to her core.

 

Thank you so much to everyone who left a review, liked the story, and are following this story. We absolutely love reviews!!!! And super special shout out to my awesome co-writer AnakinPadmeSkywalker!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible. This story is based mainly on Scully. Please read and review. Co-written with AnakinPadmeSkywalker.  
A/N: Hello, followers and new readers! Scully is now seven weeks pregnant!

What makes a heart harden?  
Days of Scully being sick turned into four and a half weeks. After the first week Maggie forced her daughter to go to the doctor, who told her that it was just the flu. Now, sick for almost five weeks, Maggie decided to take her duty a step further and call someone for help so she could convince Scully to go to the hospital. Upon contemplation, the only person Maggie trusted enough to call was Mulder. The phone only had to ring once, and reliably, Mulder was on the other end, as if he were waiting for Maggie or Scully to answer.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked in a haste.  
“Fox it’s time, it’s been almost five weeks and she hasn't gotten any better. We have to take Dana in; she won't listen to me…..Fox, you have to tell her.”  
His cheeky response brought a smile to her face. “Well, miss mama Scully, consider it done. Give me about 20 to 25 minutes.”  
“Thank you, Fox.”  
“No problem mama Scully.” With that, both Maggie and Mulder hung up their phones.  
Mulder arrived ten minutes later. Not even knocking, he walked in and walked right into Scully’s bedroom, picking her limp body up into his arms as though we weighed nothing.   
“Mulder, what are you doing?” Scully whimpered into his chest.   
His voice brooked no room for argument. “We are going to the hospital to get you checked out.”  
“No….no no…I'm fine, it's just the flu.” She feebly protested, but it fell on deaf ears.  
Mulder walked to the front door, determined. “Scully, I would do anything for you, I would protect you from anyone. But right now, I need to protect you from yourself.”   
Maggie was right behind him with Scully’s purse, along with her own. Maggie opened the door.  
It was all just a blur for Scully as she dozed on and off the whole way from her apartment to the hospital. She vaguely remembered hearing people yelling, and she remembered the feeling of the IV needle piercing her arm.  
Two days later, Scully began to wake up, the lights and sounds of life at first overwhelming her senses. It took several seconds for her body to catch up with her mind, and at once she could feel someone holding her.  
Scully took a deep breath in. “Mom?” She kept her eyes shut and lifted her head, so that her face was in her mom's hair. Scully loved the constant sweet smell of vanilla and almonds in Maggie’s hair; it offered a sentimental comfort.  
“Well hi there!” Maggie placed a kiss on the side of Scully’s forehead.  
“Where are we?” Scully opened her eyes and put her head back down.  
“We are in the hospital, sweetheart. You have been in and out of consciousness for a couple days.”  
“Why? What’s wrong with me?”  
“Your body was losing fluid faster than you were taking it in; several of your vitamin levels and your iron level were down.”  
“So what was it?”  
“It was just the remnant of the flu…your body just needed some help getting back to normal.”  
“So I'm going to be ok?”  
“Well, you better be because you and I have unfinished cases at the X-files, and it’s kinda hard and extra boring without you!” Mulder walked into the room with an orange teddy bear and a box of Scully’s favorite chocolate.  
“So he finally admits it!” Scully said with a small smile on her face. “Hello, Mulder.”  
“Hello, gorgeous.” Mulder swept over to Scully and placed a tender kiss on her check.  
“And that is my cue to switch shifts so I can go home and sleep.” Maggie placed one last kiss on her daughter’s head, then got off the bed to gather her things. “I will be back in the morning to come and see how you are doing.”  
“Ok, mom.” Maggie nodded and headed for the door.  
“Mom, I love you.”   
Maggie turned around, her emotions catching in her throat. Her daughter may have been a medical doctor and an FBI agent, but at that moment all she saw was her vulnerable child. “I love you too, my sweet girl.”  
//////////////////////////////////  
Mulder sat down beside Scully in the hospital bed and held her close to him. “When you get sick it really scares me.” he confessed, kissing her head.  
“I’m sorry Mulder, I thought I could get rid of this on my own and then I couldn’t, so I called my mom. And now I am back here in this hospital again.”  
“Hey, there is nothing to be sorry for.” Mulder paused for a moment. “You are fine, and that is all that matters.”  
“How is everything at work?”  
“We actually do need to talk about that. I have to go over to Atlanta for a couple weeks, there is a murder investigation and they need as many people as they can get. It’s now turned into a manhunt.”  
“Well, I’m sure the X-files will be fine for a couple weeks, as soon as I am discharged I will come with you.”  
“Absolutely not! If I let you do that your mother will skin me alive. No, you are staying here and resting, and when I come back we can do a super fun case.”  
“A ‘super fun’ case? Are you serious? You want me to stay here, even though I am completely fine now?” Scully looked up into Mulder’s eyes, her frustration and questions causing her head to spin. Chasing legitimate leads, investigating, making arrests….that was something she was comfortable with. Convalescing in a hospital bed while daily events passed her by and cases were assigned; that was decidedly outside her comfort level.  
“Yes, I am. You need to rest and take time to get better. Also, you can spend this time with your mom before she has to go home.” Mulder laid down behind Scully, and held her close.  
“Mulder, I hate when you’re right. I really do want to spend time with her.” Scully rolled over and snuggled into Mulder’s chest.  
“And I am just a phone call away…..for you, I would be on the next flight back.”   
“Just be careful, please?” Scully gripped Mulder's hand.  
“I will be, I promise. I'm on strict orders to, and I can't disobey the queen of the X-files.” Mulder’s infectious grin was back, and he let out a giggle. “How are you feeling?”  
“I'm tired, and I want to go home. But I’m good.”  
“Perfect, because I really need you back at work with me.”  
“Well, let’s bust out of here and get to Atlanta.”  
“I prefer my skin intact to my body.” Mulder placed a kiss on Scully’s head. “I would love to have you with me, but I want you to stay here and get stronger. First things first.”  
“Mulder, I still feel like something is off….like they missed something. I just don’t know what it is.”  
“Scully, I made sure that they ran every necessary test to make sure that you are really ok.”  
“But I can feel it.”  
“Well, in a couple weeks, if you still have this feeling, I will go back to the doctor with you…ok?”  
“Ok, just don’t mention any of this to my mom. You know she won't let them discharge me.”  
“Don’t you worry Scully, I've got your back.”

 

7 weeks 3 days  
Scully was released two days later, and it wasn’t a moment too soon. Finally being able to go home and relax was the best thing she could have asked for. The first thing she wanted to do was have a shower, and then pass out on her bed. Even though the doctors and nurses said she was almost back to normal and just needed rest, Scully still felt in her core that something was very off, but she could not figure it out.  
Maggie took Scully home. She was not going to leave her daughter's side until she could go back to work, and maybe not even then. Maggie knew her daughter; she knew every scar, every freckle, every birthmark. But the new look in her daughter's eyes, and the constant movements of anxiety, worried Maggie.   
“Dana? Honey, are you ready to go?” Scully stood still in her hospital room looking out the window, unable to think about anything besides Mulder and his safety. Scully felt a very high sense of dread and fear, as though something bad could happen at any moment.  
“Dana?” Maggie walked over to Scully and placed her hand on the small of Scully’s back, which made her jump.  
“I'm sorry….I've just….I guess I’m pretty jumpy.”  
“Don’t be sorry honey. Let's take you home.” Scully nodded to her mother. They each picked up one of Scully’s bags, and left.  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
Finally arriving home, Scully was able to soak in her tub and sleep in her own bed. Although Scully hadn't heard from Mulder in two days, which worried her very much, the exhaustion took over her body and by 8:30 pm Scully was out cold until the next morning.  
Maggie was up almost every two hours to check on Scully. At 4:00 a.m. Scully started to cry while in a deep sleep. Maggie decided to lay down beside her daughter and hold her close.   
"Shhhhh....... its ok Dana I'm here....... it's ok." Maggie softly stroked her daughter's head.  
Scully gripped onto her mom’s shirt and was calm once again, falling into a deep sleep. As Maggie tried to rise from the bed to go back to the spare room, Scully held onto her mother tighter. Maggie ultimately gave up and stayed the night with her daughter.

 

Author’s note:   
Hello, everyone thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. There are some twists coming next so whatever you think is going to happen I wouldn’t count on that. there is going to be a lot of Scully and Maggie time as I feel that Scully didn't get enough screen time with her mom.

 

I do not intend for this story to be under ten chapters so I hope everyone enjoys the next few chapters.  
\- evilregal007


	6. Chapter 6

Author’s Note: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the X-Files or any of the original characters. I hope those who read this like it and review. Co-written with AnakinPadmeSkywalker.  
Nothing left to spare.  
Missing her, Mulder POV.  
10:30 pm  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
“Hey, Spooky. Let's go, we’re going to be late for the briefing.”  
“Yep, Donavan….I’m coming, I just need to make a call.” Mulder called back.  
“NO, now. We have a killer to catch.”   
Mulder ran after his temporary boss. Something was telling him to call Scully, and a feeling of worry washed over him. But agent Donavan was right; they had a killer to catch.  
The briefing seemed to go on for hours, and before he knew it, the time was midnight. Mulder was finally able to return to the motel. Glancing at the phone, he figured it was too late to call Scully, so as soon as he walked in the door, he closed and locked it behind him, taking off his shoes and getting into bed.  
2am  
Mulder sat up in bed, breathing heavily, assaulted by a pervasive feeling of purpose. There was somewhere he needed to be. He felt the need to run to Scully and hold her. Something was going on with her, and he felt it in his very core; he decided not to call, just in case she was asleep.  
Surmising that a full night of sleep was not in the cards, he got out of bed and walked over to his suitcase, pulling out his FBI sweater. Mulder instantly brought it to his nose and took in a deep breath. Scully had borrowed it six days prior, wearing it right after a shower at the hospital; the sweater still carried her scent.  
Mulder put the sweater on and got back into bed, pulling the garment around himself; inside the sweater, he was surprised to find that he was tired again, his eyelids growing heavy and he fell right back to sleep. Sometime in the night, he dreamt of a heavily pregnant Scully, sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of an empty white room with no window or door. She was dressed in a hospital gown. One corner of the room was completely darkened, as if the lights in the corner had been switched off.  
Mulder ran over to Scully and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands over Scully’s hands, which rested on her stomach. “Scully, are you ok? What’s going on?”   
Scully stood up took Mulder's hand, leading them into the dark.  
Arriving at the only door he had seen, Mulder attempted to hold Scully back.   
“No Mulder its ok, come see.” Scully seemed to be excited about what would happen next.   
As the door opened, Mulder could see medical supplies and two people dressed in blue hospital surgical gowns.  
Scully walked away from him, over to the medical table in the middle of the room. A third person, a man, walked into the room in normal clothing; he brought a brown wood chair into the room and put it just far enough away to be out of Scully’s reach.   
Suddenly Mulder’s arm was grabbed and pinned to the chair, the two men each gripped onto one of his wrists, twisting his arms back and handcuffing them behind the chair.   
“Hey! Take these off right now.” Mulder struggled under the pressure of both men's hands, as they rested on his shoulders, holding him down.  
Scully walked over to Mulder, placing her hands on either side of his face. “This is right, this has to happen.” She kissed Mulder as a single tear dropped from her eye, landing on Mulder's cheek. “I love you, Fox.”  
Scully moved away, back over to the table where one of the people in blue helped her up onto the table.  
Both the people in blue moved to one of Scully’s sides, restraining her arms and legs.   
“NO! SCULLY STOP, you can not let them do this!” Mulder and Scully made eye contact. “Scully, don’t let them take your baby, please….you deserve your baby!” Mulder took a deep breath.  
“Mulder, he is special, but this has to happen. It's life for a life, I am his sacrifice so he must live….Fox, we must give him life.” She smiled softly at him.  
“Wait, what?” Mulder tried to jump out of the chair, but remained held down, impotent to do anything. “You're not going to make it, are you….no, I love you.”   
The people in blue began to perform a C-Section with Scully completely alert. As they made their initial cuts, Scully began to scream, a piercing shriek that shook Mulder.  
“SCULLY! SCULLY LOOK AT ME…… DANA, MY LOVE, LOOK AT ME!”   
Scully looked at Mulder, pain and terror in her eyes as she tried to focus; she let out a final scream as the baby began to cry.  
“It’s a boy, take it to her. She can’t hold him, but until she stops breathing, let her look….it’s the least we can do.” The person took off the mask and gown.   
“Diana?” Mulder said, astonished. His anger growing, she said nothing and left the room.  
“Dana?” Melissa Scully walked up to Dana's head, which was still facing Mulder. Scully began to cry the second she laid eyes on their son.  
“Mulder, he is beautiful!” Scully murmured, eyes losing focus as she took her last breath. The baby began to cry as Melissa took him out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her as Mulder yelled out “NO!”, flooded with pure pain and guilt.  
“NO!” Mulder yelled as he shot out of bed, running to the bathroom to empty his stomach.  
Sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the porcelain bowl, Mulder began to cry, hard sobs of pain and fear racking his body as the tears began to flow.

8 weeks. - 10:15pm  
Scully POV  
The next four days seemed to drag on for Scully; there was no contact from Mulder, and this worried her. Whenever they were working apart, be it separate cases or in two different locations for the same case, they kept in contact religiously, calling each other each day. It started after Scully’s abduction; she and Mulder never wanted to lose touch of the other, keeping the same routine to make sure the other was safe. Scully determined that if Mulder didn’t call that night or the next morning, she would call him.  
Scully sat in her favorite armchair in her living room, curled up with a blanket and cup of chamomile honey tea; she spent the day waiting for Mulder to call. Maggie had to return home to her son for a couple days, so Scully had some quiet time for her self.   
Scully enjoyed every minute of the “vacation”, but it worried her that Mulder had not contacted her, and every hour that passed only served to intensify that worry. She still felt that something was off, and the mystery as to what it was had yet to be determined; the doctors all said that her blood work had come back normal.   
Her thoughts ruminated on this for hours, and everything around her became still. Thoughts drifting, Scully looked out her apartment window, taking in the landcape. She noticed a little girl sitting in the window well on the bottom floor of the apartment building across from hers. She slowly stood up, as the little girl intrigued her. There was something familiar about the face, as though she’d seen it in a dream.  
“Emily?”, Scully whispered to herself, as if what she saw was secret and could dissipate at any moment. The little girl looked so much like Emily, only a couple years older.  
Seconds later the little girl vanished from the window. “NO!” Scully yelled, her palm making contact with the window. She stood at the window for couple minutes, waiting to see if the little girl would appear again, but she never did.  
Scully couldn’t hold in her feelings anymore; one tear escaped, turning into many as soon as it started. She collapsed to the floor, curling into the fetal position and staying that way for the next ten minutes as she was assaulted by thoughts and possibilities of the little girl she’d seen.   
“It's not her…….it’s not her……it’s not her. What am I thinking? Medically, Emily is dead, but theoretically, because her body disappeared, she could be alive. No, Dana, do not go there again! Emily is gone, that little girl is someone else's child.” She stood up, wiping her cheeks. “You are just tired, Mulder will call tomorrow.”   
Scully headed to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Maggie would be back the following evening, and she knew that she could not look tired, or her mother would freak out.  
Dana could barely sleep that night; she tossed and turned due to the memories of Emily that infiltrated her dreams. Every moment she had spent with her daughter, Scully relived one of the hardest times in her life.  
2am   
“MY BABY!” Scully yelled, as she sat straight up in bed. Her head was spinning and she felt nauseous. No longer able to hold it in, she tore out of bed, running to the en-suite bathroom. After emptying out the contents of her stomach, Scully laid down in tub, sleep overtaking her in a short period of time.  
The cold of the tub eased her nauseousness, and she spent the rest of the night there.

 

No more  
10:15pm  
Emily and Melissa’s POV.  
“Mom!” Emilly stood in the window looking up at her mother; they made eye contact for several seconds.  
“Emily!” Melissa ran over to Emily, catching a brief glimpse of her sister. She picked Emily up quickly, carrying to the living room.  
“Auntie she saw me, mommy saw me!” Emily said, sounding very excited.  
“Emily, what if she tells Mulder, and they decide to come and investigate? Then maybe our plan won't work, we have to be very careful.”  
Emily jumped off her aunt’s lap, placing her hand on her hips. “I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!” she screamed at Melissa, running to the bathroom.  
“Emily, I’m sorry” Melissa called after her niece, sighing when she realized she was already in the bedroom.  
Deep down, Melissa agreed with Emily; she wanted to go out of hiding and see her sister. She also wanted to save Dana and her son, and let Emily be with her mother….but most of all Melissa wanted to find her daughter.  
Twelve weeks, three months…..that’s all she needed from Emily, she assured herself. Being seven is hard, but waiting to see someone you have dreamt of and longed for was infinitely harder. Melissa understood Emily's feelings, as she too wanted to see her mom. The first thing she wanted to do when she saw Maggie was hug her tight and never let go; the mother daughter bond was strong beyond definition, and there was so much that she wanted to tell her.  
Melissa walked to the bedroom, finding Emily laying on the bed facing the opposite wall. Climbing into the bed behind Emily, Melissa pulled the girl close to her. “Sweet girl, I know it’s hard, waiting and waiting to see your mom. I need you to remember that babies are like glass sometimes, and your brother….he is like glass. Your mom needs to be relaxed so he stays healthy.”  
“So then we have to keep staying here? How much longer until we can see her?”  
“Three months…as soon as your mom is five months along, we will go and see her. But if it's needed and only if it's needed, we will go sooner. Okay?”   
“Ok Auntie, but mommy doesn’t know yet.”  
“She will soon, I'm sure.” Melissa placed a kiss on Emily's head, pulling the blanket over the both of them. She snuggled Emily, and shortly after they both fell asleep.

 

I hope everyone enjoyed this nice long chapter, sorry for any part of Mulder’s pov that anyone didn’t like. I kind of got carried away. Anyway, happy reading and reviews as always are totally awesome. Shout out to my co-writer AnakinPadmeSkywalker thanks for putting up with my crazy ideas! BTW she is the best co-writer EVER!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author’s Note: In this timeline, Mulder was never abducted. This is the story of Mulder, Scully, and Emily. What would have happened if Emily had survived, unbeknownst to Dana? Would Dana be able to find her again, or was her daughter lost to her forever? With her partner, Mulder, at her side, nothing was impossible.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the X-Files or any of the original characters. I hope those who read this like it and review. Co-written with AnakinPadmeSkywalker.

Can you feel me? I’m here.

8 weeks 1 day  
11:00 AM

Scully woke to find her Mother Maggie shaking her left shoulder. “Dana? Honey, how did you end up in the tub?” Scully sat up, raising her hand to try to work a kink out of her neck.  
“I woke up from a terrible dream and needed to think, so I guess I decided to sleep in the tub.”   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Maggie asked as she helped Scully stand up.  
“Actually, Mom, I do.” Scully stepped out of the tub and hugged her mom.  
“Okay, then….I will make us some lunch, and you can freshen up?” Maggie stepped out of the hug and put both of her hands on either side of Scully’s face.   
Scully nodded to her mother. Maggie left the bathroom, then headed to the kitchen.   
/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Scully sat on the edge of her bed, hoping that she would be able to open up to her mother about the miscarriage, as well as her night terrors. First thing, though, she needed to call Mulder. She wanted to make sure he was OK, but also ease the stress for her as well; she’d increasingly become concerned for his well-being.  
Picking up her phone from the bedside table, Scully dialed Mulder's number; it rang twice before Mulder picked up.   
“Mulder. It’s me.” Scully sat back down on the bed.  
“Well hi, it's me!” Mulder laughed.  
“Mulder? Are you busy? Where have you been? We haven’t talked in four days, I wouldn’t have called if I knew that you were ok, and--”  
“Hey, slow down! I am fine, I was going to call you in a bit. Scully, how are you feeling?”  
“I’m OK, the dreams are back though. And I still have the feeling that something is off.”   
Mulder knew all about her night terrors; they had started after Scully was abducted and continued even today.  
“When was the last one?”  
“Last night. I woke up in the tub about fifteen minutes ago.”  
“Do you remember what it was about?” Mulder asked this of Scully because of the dream he had experienced.  
“Mulder, it was bad, that’s it.” Scully didn’t want to talk about it on the phone, and she also wanted to talk to her mom about it first.  
“Scully, promise me that you will talk to Maggie about it?” Mulder rubbed his forehead tiredly.  
“I was actually just going to have lunch with her to talk about it.”  
“Tell her whatever you need to Scully. You definitely need this time with your mom; when I get home, we will have a movie night and relax.”  
“Mulder….promise me that you will call again soon?”  
“I will try, Scully, I promise…but I have to go.”  
“Mulder, I--” and the phone clicked before she could finish her sentence.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Scully left her bedroom and walked over to the living room window. Looking down to the bottom floor of the apartment building across from hers, Scully looked straight at the window where the little girl had been the night before. There was nothing but black curtains now. Scully hadn’t noticed when they were put up, as the unit had looked empty for some time. Now these thoughts inexplicably consumed her.  
“Mom?” Scully called out, not taking her eye off the window.   
“I am right here, honey.” Maggie walked over to the living room, sitting on the couch with two plates of peanut butter and jam sandwiches with fresh apples on the side. This had been Scully’s favorite lunch when she was a kid.   
“I miss her.”   
“Miss who?” Maggie asked, unsure of who Scully was referring to.  
“Emily.”  
“Dana, come sit.”   
Scully walked over to the couch and sat down beside her mom.  
“Mom, I need to talk to you about something…….ten weeks ago, I…. I lost my baby.” Scully stared at the floor.  
“Oh, my sweet girl!” Maggie grabbed her daughter and held her close.  
“I loved my baby, I wanted my baby.” Scully held her mom tighter. “It was my last chance.”   
“Dana sweetheart, I know you did……I know.” Maggie gently rubbed circles on Scully’s back.   
“I didn’t want to call you, to make you come out here for nothing.” Scully continued to cry in her mother's arms.  
“Was Mulder with you after it happened?”   
“I came here after the hospital….I was on my way to my doctor to get the test results when it happened. When I got home, Mulder was waiting on the couch for me. Mom, it was so hard to tell him.” Scully sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.  
“My darling, I know that you would have called me if Mulder had not been here, and I am so happy that you have him. You having a miscarriage is not nothing my love, when it comes to you I will always drop everything to be here in a heartbeat. Please do not feel you are burdening me.”  
“Mulder found some of my eggs that were taken, he found them when I had cancer.” Maggie held both of Scully’s hands as she listened. “When he told me, Mom, I felt like I was dreaming. I knew three weeks after my appointment, I knew I was pregnant.” Scully began to cry harder.  
“Hey, shhhhh…….. you don’t have to keep going. It's OK.” Maggie pulled her daughter back into a hug.  
Scully took a deep breath, “When it started, I knew right away that I was losing my baby. Mom, I was so scared, but I just couldn’t tell him. I was so ashamed, and it hurt so much.” Scully broke down in her mom's arms, now crying uncontrollably.   
“Before I got pregnant with you, I too lost a baby. Dana, I know that this is not it for you, somehow, someway, you will be a mother; I feel it deep in my core. You will be a great mother.” Maggie rubbed her daughters back.  
“Why couldn’t I just have Emily? I fell in love with her so fast Mom, I could feel that she was somehow connected to me.” Scully took a deep breath breaking her embrace with Maggie. “I was sitting in the chair last night, and I swear that I had seen her in a window across the street. And just like that, she was gone like someone had grabbed her up.”  
“How did you feel after that?” Maggie looked sadly at her daughter, certain that her grief over the miscarriage was causing her to hallucinate.  
“Like my heart was ripped out of my chest, and I couldn’t breathe properly.” Scully absently picked up a piece of apple. “I know she is gone, and sometimes I don’t feel like I have the right to mourn her. I barely knew her. When I lost the baby, I felt like I was losing her all over again. I wasn’t strong enough to fight for Emily and I wasn’t strong enough to help my baby grow.”  
“Dana, you have every right to mourn that little girl. She may not have been born from you, but she absolutely was your daughter.” Maggie placed her right hand under Scully’s chin to look her in the eyes. “You are every bit her mother, as much as her adopted mom. Half of that child came from your DNA. After everything you have been through, you think that you weren't strong enough? Dana, you are amazing, and your body knows what it can handle and what it can’t…for Emily that was a fight that you were thrown into when it was too late, and that was not your fault.” Maggie kissed Scully’s forehead.  
“Thanks, Mom, that means a lot to me.”   
Maggie and Scully stayed on the couch for several minutes, talking and laughing. Everything Scully needed to talk about with her mom--and more--was finally off her chest.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

12:00 pm  
Emily and Melissa

“Auntie?” Emily looked over to Melissa, who was sitting at the table eating lunch with her.  
“Yes, little bug?”  
“Mommy still doesn’t know yet. Her heart hurts too much.” Emily put a spoonful of ravioli in her mouth.  
“Grandma will catch it soon, she knows everything about your mommy and I. So, don’t worry about anything.”  
“Grandma is back early.” Emily continued eating.  
“Emily, can you hear the baby?”  
“Sometimes, but it's not like us talking, I can hear his heartbeat. I think its only because I can hear Mommy’s thoughts and her heartbeat.” Emily took a sip of her milk. “When the baby was big enough, I could hear two hearts, and I know what Mommy’s sound like so I could separate them.”  
“Your abilities are getting stronger, little bug.”  
“I know.” Emily got off the chair and took her bowl over to the sink. “Sometimes I hear too much, and sometimes it gets really loud in my head, and it hurts.” Emily sat back down at the table.  
“Emily, when did this start?”  
“It started when Mommy was pregnant the first time.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I don’t know. I thought that it was OK.”   
“Emily, it is OK, I'm not mad at all. I love you little bug.” Melissa stood up, kissed Emily’s head, then took her own bowl to the kitchen sink.  
“Auntie, there's a man outside. He’s looking for Mommy.”   
Alarmed, Melissa ran over to the table as Emily concentrated more on the man's thoughts. “He knows, Auntie, he knows about the baby!”  
Melissa grabbed her runner’s shoes and sat back down at the table, putting them on as fast as she could. “Emily, stay right here, do NOT leave.”   
Melissa ran to the door and stopped for a moment. “Emily, call your Auntie Sam, I might need help.” She left the apartment in a rush. Soon after, Emily grabbed the phone and dialed Samantha's number, walking to the door to lock it. Samantha picked up right away.  
“Em….what’s going on?”  
“Aunt Missy had to go to Mommy’s apartment. There’s a man, he wants to hurt Mommy and the baby.”  
“Emily, stay in the house.” Samantha hung up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello fellow readers, I wonder what the next chapter will hold. As always thank you so much for reading and thank you so much to the people who left reviews. from evilregal007

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope all those who read this enjoy it as much as I did writing this story.


End file.
